


Looping Nightmare

by amylee4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Nor can he control it), (Sans can Reset), Angst, Child Death, Death, Depression, Ecto-Genitaila, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-belly, Emotional Manipulation, Experimentation, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Miscarriage, Monster Heat, Mpreg, Resets, Sans is 14, Skeleheat, Skeleton Pregnancy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Teenage Pregnancy, but he doesn't know it, child prostitution, non-con, papyrus is 5, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylee4life/pseuds/amylee4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans loves going to work with his father. He always wanted to help him with anything that he was working on.</p>
<p>Then that day came.</p>
<p>He had no idea what his father was actually capable of in the name of science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sans felt it as soon as he woke up. His entire body felt heavy and sluggish. Was he getting sick? He didn't want to miss out on working with his dad in the labs. Sure a lot of things that he works on is confidential. However that things that are not, he is allowed to look over and help with. It is so fun! Sans smiled to himself as he got dressed. Today was going to be a good day. It just had to be!

 

~```~

 

Gaster placed breakfast in front of his youngest, turning his gaze up towards the ceiling. What was taking Sans so long to wake up? Normally his oldest was up and downstairs before anyone. Pouring his coffee, he was tempted to go wake him. His thoughts went over to his current project. Things was not working out and he was honestly running out of solutions. He could tell that King Asgore was losing his faith in the project. The longer that no progress was made, the higher the chance that the project was going to get pulled.

 

Determination.

 

It was something that they managed extract from the humans. Both body and soul. If his notes are correct, and they are 90% of the time, he believes that if there is a child born of a Monster with human DNA-

 

A familiar scent tickled his nose, before Sans entered the kitchen.

 

"mornin' dad, pap."

 

Gaster looked at his son and discreetly sniffed the air once more... _ **'Things might actually work out after all!'**_

 

_**"We do not have a lot of time this morning, Sans."** _

 

"i'm sorry dad." He didn't mean to close his eyes again, but it happened. Sitting on his bed in the middle of getting ready, quickly turned into him laying down with his feet still on the floor. He ended up sleeping for another 40 minutes.

 

Gaster didn't bother answering Sans, he just finished up his coffee and cleaned up Papyrus' plate.

 

Sans scrambled to find something small to eat so that he wasn't going to fall behind. _'looks like breakfast is going to be a cinnamon bunny.'_ He crammed the sweet treat into his mouth and managed to put his shoes on right as Gaster was leaving.

 

It didn't take long to walk to the Lab since they lived in these houses that was for the Royal Scientist and the like. They stopped by the daycare inside of the Lab, and dropped Papyrus off.

 

Sans thought that it was odd that all the older Monster's was looking at him. More like staring, honestly. It made his soul shiver and he didn't like it. Sans let out a tiny sigh of relief when they made it to Gaster's private office.

 

**"Sans."**

 

"yes, dad?" Sans paused in grabbing his lab coat.

 

**"I was thinking of having you help on something different today."**

 

"am i doing paperwork?"

 

**"Not today. I need your help in a more important project."**

 

"sure dad, anything you need help with!" Sans could barely contain his excitement! _'dad never asks for my help on anything important.'_

 

**"Come with me. You do not need your coat today."** Gaster led Sans out of his office and deeper into the lab. He stopped in front of a door that had a keypad on the right side. There was another panel that was at eye level, but it didn't have any buttons. He typed in a ten digit code and pressed his eye socket onto the higher panel. His magic flared briefly, then the keypad beeped 3 times.

 

The room was large with many different devices that both looked familiar and unfamiliar to Sans. He wasn't sure how to feel about this room. Any complaints was sure to get him booted out of whatever he was going to help with, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

 

**"Have a seat on the table, Sans. I need to fill in some quick paperwork, then I will be right with you."** Gaster didn’t bother turning around as he made sure the door latched closed. He walked over to the desk he had, scanning it for a fresh form. There was tons of half filled or failed forms scattered all over the desk. Giving a tiny irritated huff, he scooped them all up in something of an organized pile. Spotting a blank form, he placed it onto a clipboard and grabbed a pen.

 

**"Tell me Sans, how are you feeling today? Both emotionally and physically, please."**

 

The teen looked surprised at the question, but answered quickly. "emotionally i'm feeling pretty good, happy even. physically... i feel a bit tired? and a little hot? i might be getting sick, but i feel fine. i promise."

 

Gaster nodded as he started to write on the clipboard:

 

**Emotional State: Great**

**Physical State: Normal {Note: From the subject's scent I initially thought that his heat would not start for at least 4 more days. However it seems that I have less than 2 days, perhaps even this time tomorrow, before he'll be in the thick of it. First heats are always a bit unpredictable, anyways.}**

 

**"Alright Sans, I need you to lay back on the table and expose your soul to me."**

 

"w-what? why do you need to s-see _that_ dad?" Sans was surprised. He placed his hands over his trembling soul, genuinely confused.

 

**"Do you still want to help me? Or are you changing your mind?"** Gaster didn't bother hiding the irritation in his voice. His son knew how much he hated to waste his time. And that's exactly what he was doing.

 

"i still want to help. i'm sorry dad." Sans laid back on the oddly cushioned table and summoned his soul forth. It felt weird that his soul was just out and floating above him.

 

Gaster took a moment to read Sans stats and wrote them down:

 

LV: 1

HP: 10/10

 

**Subject LV is naturally at 1. However the HP level is troubling. His HP should be higher than 10 at his age. It seems I do not have that much room for error.**

 

Gaster continued to record the rest of Sans stats, adding little comments here and there. **"You can put your soul away now."** He said as he wheeled a machine over. It was a flat screen with an array of buttons and dials on a separate lower panel. He turned it on and grabbed the plastic tube with a flat end that was attached to the machine. **"Lift your shirt."**

 

Sans hesitated a bit, but did as he was told. Gaster pressed the plastic tube against his blue belly, adding a little more pressure as he moved it around. He pressed a few buttons on the machine, several pieces of paper came out. Gaster turned the machine off when it was done.

 

**"You can lower your shirt now."** He said as he looked over the ultrasound pictures. Laying the picture back down on the machine, Gaster picked the clipboard back up.

 

**The Subject's uterus is in great condition, as it should be. However it is on the small side and it might cause pain in the later months of gestation.**

 

As he was adding the picture to the paperwork, the phone on his desk rang. Scoffing softly, he walked over to answer it.

 

Sans watched his father talk on the phone. He wanted to ask what that machine was for, but he knew that his dad was irritated with him. He focused back on Gaster after he hung the phone up.

 

**"Just one more thing and then we are done here for today, Sans."** Gaster walked over to a cabinet that had grayed out windows and opened it. He took a jar out and discreetly tore the label off, jamming it into the pocket of his lab coat. Shutting the cabinet, he made his way back over to Sans.  **"Take this cream and apply it along your neck and wrists."**

 

Sans did as he was told, taking minor note of the oddly neutral scent of the cream. 'is this supposed to help me get better? i never used a cream like this before.'

 

Gaster picked the clipboard back up, quickly adding some more notes to the paperwork.

 

**I administered prescription level Cedapein scent blocker to the Subject. As I mentioned before his heat will most likely start sometime during the night. With the Cedapein his scent will not change and garner any unnecessary attention. If he manages to burn through the Cedapein before the morning, I will personally apply more before we come back to the lab.**

 

He placed the clipboard back on the desk and walked back over to Sans. "We are done for today, Sans. You can go get your brother and go home." He grabbed the cream jar from Sans.

 

Sans was confused, but he understood. Some days he had to work harder than others. 'it seems like today is one of the easy ones.' he thought as he left the room.

 

XxxX

 

Gaster only stayed at the lab for a few extra hours. Most of them spent preparing for the next few days. 'Papyrus should be in bed by now. I'm not sure about Sans, but it would still be important to check in on him.'

 

All the lights was off when he walked into the house. He was pleased to note that the only scent that he was picking up from his oldest was leftover this morning. 'It's was like he never came home.' It wasn't like he doubted the success of the Cedapein, it was just exhilarating to _know_ that its working so well.

 

He peaked into Papyrus' room first. The child was fast asleep. Although it was evident that he had gotten up sometime before he fell asleep. There was toys both on the bed and the floor. He pulled the door closed and walked a few feet to his oldest room. He gave a light knock just encase Sans was still awake.

 

Nothing.

 

Opening the door, he shivered as his son's undiluted scent hit him full force. 'It's not new. Must be from this morning.' Sans was sleeping but it was troubled. He was tossing and turning, letting out an occasional pained whimper or moan. He was sure that Sans heat had started, but he had to be _absolutely_ sure.

 

He quietly made his way over and pulled the sheets back. 'It seems that he was getting overheated before he even went to bed.' Sans had on a thin shirt and his boxers. Both was soaked through. Shirt with sweat and boxers with some of the sweetest smelling nectar he's scented for a while. 'I'll have to apply some Cedapein to his thighs before we leave in the morning.' Not bothering to replace the sheets, he left Sans room.

 

Gaster grabbed one of his many notepads and began recording his recent findings.

 

**'This is going to work. I just know it.'**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally crank a chapter out this fast, but you guys have me in a special mood with the amount of attention this has been getting. Also today is my birthday! And I decided that today is also YOUR birthday!! Here is your gift! Enjoy. :3

Gaster woke up a little earlier than he normally did. There was too much riding on the next few days to mess anything up. After getting dressed, he went to go wake Papyrus up.

 

 **"Papyrus, wake up."** The child whined and turned away from Gaster, trying to sleep some more. **"Now. This is not optional."** Paps whined again, but he sat up. Satisfied that his youngest was awake, he left the room. He looked at Sans' room. **'Not yet.'** He went and made Paps breakfast first. He filled a large bowl with warm water before going back upstairs. He poked his head back into Papyrus' room. He was getting dressed.

 

He went into the bathroom and sat the bowl down. He pulled a neutral scented soap and added a few drops to the water in the bowl.

He left out and quickly grabbed the Cedapein that he brought home with him and two towels. Paps was just standing in the hall when he came out of the bathroom with the bowl.

 

"DAD?"

 

**"Yes, Papyrus?"**

 

"I-IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH SANS?"

 

**"He's just a little sick. I'm still going to take him with me to the Lab. Do you think that you can be a big boy and stay at home by yourself today?"**

 

Papyrus' eyes was wide. He had asked a few times before, because 5 was basically an adult, but he was always shut down. "I CAN STAY ALONE TODAY. TH-THANK YOU, DADDY!" Papyrus slammed himself into Gaster's legs.

 

The older skeleton bit back a curse when he almost spilled the soapy water in the bowl. **"Yes, well go eat your breakfast and leave me to care for Sans."**

 

"ALRIGHT DADDY!"

 

Gaster watched Papyrus race down the stairs and out of his sight. He wasted no time going back to Sans room. He knocked softly and got a whine, instead of an answer. He let himself in. He could smell it wafting from under the door, but letting the scent hit him full force, made his mouth water. **'The Cedapein must still be working. His scent is not as strong as it should be. However he is still too noticeable.'**

 

" **Sans.** "

 

The teen's eye's slowly rolled over and locked with Gaster's. After a few seconds of staring, it finally clicked that his father was standing in his room. He must be late getting up!! Sans sat up quickly, only to lay back down when the room started spinning.

 

"dad... i-i think i might be really sick..."

 

 **"It's alright Sans. I'm here to help you."** Gaster sat the bowl of soapy water on the nightstand. **"I'm going to get you cleaned up and then to the lab. When we get there, I'm going to fix you right up. Have you as good as new in no time."** He quickly peeled the sheets off of Sans, not waiting for an answer.

 

He eased Sans boxers off, ignoring his sons flustered mumbling. Gaster was almost disappointed to note that the fabric in his hands was more damp with sweat than slick. He gave Sans thighs and intimate places a quick wash. He had to work fast, since he had no idea when Sans heat might flare. He opened the Cedapein and smeared a small amount on both thighs, before wiping his hands on the second towel that he brought with him.

 

"d-dad...?" sans whined, pressing his legs together.

 

 **"It's going to be alright, Sans."** Gaster answered back as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He pulled out a simple outfit from the dresser. He carefully put the t-shirt over Sans head and worked his arms through. He was more cautious with the underwear and jeans, being sure not to linger. Sans didn't complain the entire time. Gaster knew that he had to be cutting it close.

 

He took a quick sniff of Sans and frowned. His scent was still bleeding through a bit. He unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on Sans. It was a little too big on him, but it would have to work.

 

 **"Just a moment Sans."** Gaster breathed as he left the room. He grabbed another shirt and quickly buttoned it up. He picked up the notebook that he was writing in last night and went back into Sans' room. The teen was standing in the middle of the room, looking down at his hands that was still covered by the too long sleeves.

 

"dad... why i'm i wearing your shirt?"

 

 **"You asked me for it. I think that it looks good on you."** Gaster answered as he stuck the small book in his back pocket. He knelt in front of Sans and began to roll up the sleeves. **"There, that's better. Let's go now, Sans."**

 

Papyrus had finished eating his breakfast and was playing on the floor when they came downstairs. He let out a gasp of excitement at seeing Sans.

 

"W-WOW SANS! YOU ARE LOOKING COOLER THAN U-USUAL!!"

 

"thanks paps." sans beamed a bit as he put on his shoes. "come on papyrus. do you want me to help you with-"

 

"DAD S-SAID THAT I CAN STAY HOME ALONE TODAY."

 

Sans looked over at Gaster, but he was not acknowledged. " **Alright Papyrus. There's plenty of food in the kitchen that does not need to be cooked. Behave yourself. Come along, Sans.** "

 

The teen wanted to complain and insist that Papyrus needed to come with them, but the last thing that he wanted to do was make his dad upset. Everything would be fine, even if it didn't feel like it would.

 

~~~

 

Sans almost had the feeling that his dad was in a hurry. He was walking fast, but never leaving him behind. It was odd, but how he was feeling was even weirder. He felt really hot and tired, but he was also hungry and wide awake. He was trying to think of all the sicknesses that he knew about, but now that they were in the lab, his thoughts was getting fuzzy again.

 

Some idiot stopped them on the way back to the secured room. Gaster tried not to blow the poor assistant off, but his mind quickly shot to the fact that he was running on borrowed time. Sans was starting to look flushed and Gaster mentally cursed. He snatched the folder out of the assistant’s hands. **"Thank you for the update. You may continue on."** He grabbed Sans sleeve, pulling him along as he started walking away. If he didn't have to stop, Sans would've been tucked away by now. He was starting to get antsy. He knew that some of the scientists have either figured out that Sans is in heat, or they're about to. Quickly tapping in the code for the room and scanning his magic, he nudged Sans inside. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as the door latched shut. Sans whimper made him quickly whip around. He was flushed and looking faint. Gaster wasted no time scooping Sans up.

 

 **"Don't you worry about a thing Sans. Daddy is going to take good care of you."** He breathed softly to the barely conscious teen. He laid Sans onto the same table as yesterday, and walked over to a refrigerating unit. He pulled out a small clear bottle that had a slightly pink liquid swirling around in it. He opened it and dipped an eyedropper inside, filling it.

 

"...dad, i'm-i'm really hot-t..." Sans called out.

 

Gaster walked back over to Sans and gently pried his mouth open. **"Lift your tongue, Sans."** the teen whined, but did as instructed. Gaster emptied the eyedropper in Sans mouth and then walked away. After the liquid was put away and the used dropper cleaned, Gaster walked back over to Sans. Sans' eyes was open, but they were unfocused.

 

Gaster smiled widely. **'The sedative is working wonderfully! Now I can have an uninterrupted start.'** Sans let out a confused whimper, Gaster rubbed his hand over the teen's head in a soothing manner.

 

**"It's going to be alright Sans. Daddy is going to take _real good_ care of you." **

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get ugly, so please if this is not your cup of tea, please leave. Thank you.
> 
> On another note, I want to thank everyone that's been giving this story love. You are the reason I continue to write. Please enjoy. :3

Gaster only had a vague clue as to how long the sedative was going to be working through Sans' system. It was only tested on one other monster and he was only minutes from turning to dust. It was a shame that he didn't get to test the sedative again before now. He walked over to another bed that was covered and snatched the sheet off of it. He transferred the limp teen onto this new bed. It was wider than the one that was used the day before, and it had five leather restraints screwed into it. One for each limb and one that went across the forehead. Sans was too short to use the forehead restraint, not that he would need it. The other four was more than enough. He pulled both shirts off of Sans before securing his wrists in the straps.

 

Sans went from confused to scared. He trusted that his dad was going to cure him of whatever sickness that he had, but all of this was brand new. His dad didn't ask or say anything about him needing to remove his clothes, so why was he doing it? Whatever his dad gave him made his body feel too heavy. His tongue barely twitched in his mouth, so talking was out for the moment.

 

Gaster folded the shirts and sat them in a tray that was near the end of the bed. Sans shoes was placed on the floor and nudged under the bed. Socks added to the tray as well as his pants. He decided to leave the boxers on for now. He turned away to collect the materials to wash the Cedapein off, since he wasn't going to need it any longer. A thump against the bed made him turn around. Sans left leg was in a different position. He watched as the boy's finger's twitched and he weakly kicked his leg again.

 

Interesting!

 

**"I am amazed Sans. You shouldn't even be able to do more than breathe and look around the room right now."** He watched his son struggle for a few more moments before going back to what he was doing. It wasn't like Sans was going anywhere. He had to improvise with the soap, but it didn't matter as long as most of the scent blocker was washed away.

 

Sans flinched weakly and tried to get away from Gaster's hands when the older male started to take his boxers off. "......nnnn-oooooo..."

 

**"Don't start being a brat now, Sans."** Gaster answered back, taking off Sans last article of clothing with ease. He washed all the places that he applied Cedapein to and then some. He smiled as Sans sweet scent immediately started to bleed through. **"Everything is almost ready Sans. There's one more important thing to do before we get started."**

 

Gaster walked over to a refrigerating unit and took out a syringe that was already filled with liquid. He walked back over and showed the new item to Sans. **"With this we are going to free all the Monster's from the underground. Aren't you glad that you volunteered to help me achieve our freedom??"** There was confusion written all over Sans' face. **"You are apart of the biggest experiment that I've done to date. Other than the core, of course."** Gaster explained as he uncapped the syringe. He used his free hand to press against Sans' lower abdomen a few times before sticking the needle into the last place he pushed.

 

"...ugghhh..." Sans felt a sharp pinch on his stomach and his body twitched harder because of it. Whatever Gaster was injecting him with didn't feel like anything magical. More drugs???

 

**"You are ready now."** Gaster placed the empty syringe on a nearby tray. Without warning he picked up Sans' right leg and pressed it against the teen stomach. **"Now we can get right to the fun part."**

 

"no d-don't..!!"

 

**"It would be best if you do not make me angry."** Gaster growled as he shoved two fingers into Sans.

 

Sans let out a scream as his arms rattled in the restraints. _'what? why? why?? hurtshurtshurtshurtshurtshur-'_

 

**"STOP SCREAMING! Or I will have to gag you. In fact, I'll do it anyway."** Gaster pulled out his fingers long enough to take off his tie, ball it up, and jam it into Sans' mouth. **"I'm being nice to you, Sans. So relax and let me take care of you."** He stuck his fingers back inside and spread them out, trying to get Sans ready faster. His scent was messing with his head. Sans was producing more slick now, so it should be fine to continue.

 

He climbed into the bed with Sans, settling between his legs. He rubbed over his crotch a few times before undoing his pants and pulling his dick out. He purred as he brushed his mostly hard dick over Sans' entrance.

 

Sans jerked his arms hard enough to rattle both his bones and the restraints. His legs was still too numb to do anything more than twitch uncontrollably in any direction.

 

Gaster brushed over Sans' entrance a few more times before pushing himself inside in one continuous thrust. Gaster took a brief moment to collect himself before continuing. Sans was almost too tight, but he was already inside. It would be counter-productive to back out now. He ignored Sans' muffled screams of pain and kept thrusting. With how tight the teen was squeezing him, he knew that he wasn't going to last long. With one last thrust, Gaster shot his seed deep inside of Sans.

 

Sans was close to passing out at this point. Just when he thought the pain from before wouldn't get any worse, it did. It got so much more worse. He was sure that he was close to dusting. And when that didn't happen, he was wishing that he would. Underneath all the pain he felt that weird feeling coming back. He tried to focus on it, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. He started gagging when the hot liquid burned his insides. It seemed to settle that weird feeling a little. It was still there, but it wasn't making him feel as sick.

 

**"Good job, Sans."** Gaster praised as he pulled himself out and tucked his dick away. He got off the bed and grabbed Sans' folder.

 

**Subject managed to burn through some of the Ail tranquilizer, but it is still going strong in his system. Despite being in heat, the subject struggled and fought me during the entire mating process.**

 

He paused to grab Sans' leg, lifting it up and looking at his entrance.

 

**There is minimal amount of seed leaking out. This is good. As this is the Subject's first heat, I will not know if conception has taking place until a week after it has ended. Any other attempts will be known immediately due to the abrupt end of said heat.**

 

Gaster summoned Sans' soul and read his health. He cringed slightly.

 

**Subject's health is currently 3/10. I might have been a bit rougher than I originally thought.**

 

Sans body suddenly went slack. Gaster wasn't worried only for the fact that he was looking at Sans' health when it happened.

 

**Subject has now lost consciousness. While sleep might help his health, I will feed him upon waking. I'm unsure how much longer the Ail tranquilizer will be present in the Subject's body. As a precaution his legs will now be placed into the restraints.**

 

Gaster secured each leg in the leather restraints, giving him a small amount of slack. **'I hope that you conceived, Sans. I'd hate to have to try again during your next heat. With little to no new information to work with, that is.'  
**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this up.

It's been a week and Sans' scent is finally evening out. It was both easy and difficult to keep Sans in the locked lab. The only one that put up a fuss was Papyrus.

 

_****flashback**** _

 

It wasn't very late, but he had to go home and check on Papyrus. The boy was standing on the couch, playing some game when he walked in.

 

**"Papyrus."**

 

"HELLO DAD."

 

**"I see that the house is still in order."**

 

Papyrus ran over, his smile morphing into a frown. "DAD, W-WHERE IS SANS?"

 

**"He's still at the lab. We are doing something very important right now. I only came home to check on you. I will need to return soon."**

 

"O-OH..." Being alone all day sounded fun, but nighttime?? He didn't think that he'd ever have to go to bed while the house was empty. "C-CAN I COME SLEEP ON THE COUCH I-IN YOUR OFFICE?"

 

**"No Papyrus. You are just fine staying at home. Do not stay up all night. I will be back to look in on you."** Gaster left before Papyrus could complain anymore. His youngest was fine with that explanation until the third day that his brother didn't come home with him.

 

"D-DADDY! WHY IS SANS NOT C-COMING HOME?"

 

**"I told you that he is busy."**

 

"YOU ALWAYS S-SAY THAT. H-HOW COME HE'S T-TOO BUSY TO COME HOME, B-BUT YOU ALWAYS H-H-HAVE T-TIME? S-S-SHOULDN'T BE THE O-OTHER WAY A-AROUND??"

 

Gaster frowned. **'** _ **It seems that Papyrus is a lot brighter than I originally thought...**_ **' "Papyrus, you're grounded. You know better than to talk back to me. No television for the rest of the week."** He ignored Papyrus' cries and apologies as he unplugged the TV. He took it upstairs and put it in his office. His home office was always locked. He took a moment to look at Papyrus as he threw a fit. He went back to the lab without acknowledging his crying son again.

 

_****end flashback**** _

 

That happened two and a half days ago. He planned on giving Sans another examination and then sending the boy home. Anything to get Papyrus from whining at him every time he went home. **"Sans, are you awake?"** His son stopped looking at him after the first day. He didn’t care about that. He could see that Sans was awake, he was just ignoring him. He will have none of that. He slammed his hand next to Sans' head, making the teen jump.

 

**"You will answer when I am talking to you, understood?"**

 

"...yes, sir..." His voice was raspy with disuse.

 

**"Good boy, Sans. I'm going to undo your restraints. After a quick examination, you can go home."** Whatever Sans was going to say didn't matter, he was already undoing the leather straps.

 

"....w-why...?"

 

**"What?"**

 

"why did you d-do t-t-this?"

 

**"Your heat made you a perfect subject."**

 

"m-my heat??"

 

**"That's what I said Sans. Your heat made you more fertile than normal. While conception is not guaranteed, the chance of success is significantly higher."**

 

"conception??" Sans voice squeaked out. While he didn't know what a heat was, he knew what the word conception meant. "...but i can't conceive."

 

**"You can and hopefully you did. If you didn't, then I will keep trying until you do. Now sit up and tell me how you feel. Both physically and emotionally."**

 

"my bones ache, i'm hungry and i feel like i can sleep for the next two days... emotionally... i want to sleep."

 

**The subject is feeling minor aches and pains in his bones, due to the fact that he was immobile for the better part of six days. He is emotionally tired. Most likely from not understanding his heat. I will give him a book to read so that he understands better.**

 

**"Is the pain too much to walk home?"**

 

It almost was, but Sans didn't want anything else that his father had to give him if he could help it. "no sir. i'll be fine." By the force of will alone Sans managed to stay on his feet when he got off the bed. He got dressed with the new clothes that Gaster gave him and took a few steps under his watchful gaze.

 

**"It seems that you are fine. You may leave... And I'm sure that I don't need to remind you, Sans, that you are not to speak a word of what happened outside of this room. Or do you want to be responsible for the fact that the monsters are trapped underground for the rest of time?"**

 

He didn't. He knew how much Papyrus wanted to see the surface. Most of his favorite books talked about the surface. He wouldn't be able to take it if Papyrus was stuck underground his whole life. He would do anything for his brother. "... i understand, sir." He moved a little bit faster than was comfortable and went home.

 

Papyrus seemed to be on the verge of a nap when Sans walked into the house.

 

"SANS!" Papyrus scrambled off the couch and slammed into his brother. Sans stumbled, but managed to stay upright.

 

"careful there pap."

 

"I-I WAS S-STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU WASN'T GOING TO C-COME HOME."

 

"why did you think that?"

 

"DAD SAID T-THAT YOU WAS TOO BUSY TO C-C-C-COME HOME. Y-YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO GO B-B-ACK TO THE L-LAB, D-DO YOU?"

 

Sans softly rubbed the top of Papyrus' head, comforting him. "course not, babybones. d-d-dad doesn't need me again for a while. now if you don't mind, i want to go shower and maybe go to bed.

 

"O-OH, OKAY." Papyrus couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

 

"you know pap, what do you say about us having spaghetti for dinner?"

 

Papyrus let out a tiny squeal, nodding his head. "CAN W-W-WE?"

 

"sure can. then later tonight, i'll read you whatever you want me to read."

 

"I'M G-GOING TO C-CHOOSE MY B-BOOK NOW!" Papyrus squealed out, running up the stairs.

 

Sans smiled fondly and then grimaced. The pain in his legs and hips made itself known again. He forced himself up the stairs and into the bathroom. A shower was out of the question since he was sure that his legs was going to give out any moment now. A bath it was then.

 

~~~

 

Sans had no clue how long he was in the bath, but there was frantic knocking at the door. He jumped and curled in on himself. Maybe if he ignored it, it would leave.

 

"SANS? A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT??"

 

It took Sans a few seconds to realize that it was Papyrus talking to him through the door. "...y-yeah. is there something wrong, pap?"

 

"I-IT'S BEEN A-A LONG T-TIME S-S-SINCE YOU W-WENT IN THE BATH."

 

"i-i must have fell asleep. sorry pap. i'll be out in a few minutes." _'did i fall asleep?? it doesn't feel like i've been in here for that long...'_ The water was ice cold when it was nearly boiling hot when he got in. When he came out the bathroom Papyrus was standing there, waiting for him.

 

"S-SLEEPING IN THE B-BATH IS DAN-DAN-DANG -NOT SAFE, SANS."

 

"i know, pap. i'm sorry. you ready for dinner now?"

 

"YEAH."

 

Papyrus was so excited that Sans let him help in the kitchen. Help mostly consisted of Pap just watching him do the prep work, or he asked Pap to pass him something that was already on the counter. Sans felt like he only blinked, but Papyrus was yelling at the top of his lungs.

 

"-ANS! SANS!!!"

 

Sans jumped, dropping the knife that was in his hand. "pap, wha-" the food was burning! He turned the sauce off and snatched the noodles off the stove, quickly dumping them into the colander in the sink. He didn't need to touch them to see that the noodles was overcooked. Looking over at the sauce pan. He didn't want to even imagine the condition of the pot, let alone the sauce, going by the black smoke that was coming off of it. There wasn't enough to start over.

 

"sorry pap. looks like i fudged it all up."

 

"IT'S A-ALRIGHT. WE CAN HAVE S-S-SOMETHING ELSE FOR D-DINNER."

 

"yeah..." Sans didn't understand what had happened. He was chopping some tomatoes one minute and the next the food was completely overcooked.

 

 

 

After reading Papyrus his book, Sans went into his room. He felt like he could sleep for a month. Maybe he would. He barely made it into his pajamas before collapsing on his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

There was no telling how long he was sleeping, but Sans felt like he could use a few more days inside of the dreamless darkness that was sleep.

 

Sans jerked awake, but he wasn't in his room. He was back in the Lab. Back on that bed. He couldn't be back here! His father told him that he was done!! He looked down at his body. It came as no surprise that he was naked, but he wished that he wasn't. However something was different.

 

His stomach was _huge!_

 

Like he couldn't really see anything past it. And it was odd that it was glowing slightly more than normal. Before he could think more about it, the door to the Lab beeped and opened. His father walked in.

 

**"Nice to see that you are awake, Sans. I've already told you several times not to ********* ********. While it is a little early, ******** *** ***** is the only thing that I can do now. Has *** ***** caused you any pain since awaking?"**

 

Sans' ears was ringing. Some of the words that came out of his father's mouth was nothing but loud static. "sir?" He tried.

 

**"The *****. Ignorance is not cute, Sans."** Gaster sighed as he rubbed a hand over his skull. It was a sure sign that that he was irritated almost to the point of snapping. He grabbed a clipboard and wrote something on it, before sitting it back down. **"It doesn't matter. The ********** should be working now. I'll just *** *** ***** ***."**

 

The look on his father's face had his soul clench in fear. He had no way of knowing what was said, but he didn't have to know. The fact that he was back on this table told him that it was something that he wanted no part in what so ever. The room was fading around the edges and Sans' feared that he was losing conscious.

 

_'maybe it's better this way. i don't want to know what dad wants to do to me.'_ Sans turned his gaze away from the looming skeleton, allowing his body to relax as much as he could. He couldn't relax at all. His father was going to hurt him again!! Pain caused him to scream out. He was sure that he was going to die-

 

 

Sans jerked awake when something slammed into him. His soul was trembling and his head was spinning. The room was too dark to see so he clicked his side lamp on, nearly knocking it over in the process. It was Papyrus. Papyrus was in the bed with him, his tiny body was shaking against his side.

 

"papyrus? what's wrong??"

 

"I HAD A B-B-BAD DREAM. I WAS C-COMING TO GET IN THE BED WITH Y-Y-YOU..." Papyrus took a few breaths to try and calm his panic. "YOU STARTED S-S-SCREAMING WHEN I-I-I CAME IN YOUR ROOM. I-I-I-" Papyrus' words trailed off into uncontrollable sobbing, his tiny body shaking even harder.

 

Sans fear quickly slipped into self loathing. Papyrus was already upset from his nightmare, and all he did was made it worse with his stupid screaming.

 

"i'm sorry papyrus..." He maneuvered the small body so that he could pull the covers from under him. Sans slowly rocked Papyrus and hummed a soft tune. It was a while until the crying and shaking stopped. He carefully tucked the small boy in bed with him. He wanted to promise the sleeping boy that he wouldn't have another nightmare, but he already knew that wasn't a promise he was going to be able to keep.

 

Sans had a feeling that this was only the beginning of a fresh new hell for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at torii-cloud.tumblr.com


End file.
